Griamore/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Howzer, Griamore, Taizoo, Cain design.png|Griamore's character design |-| Plot= '}} Griamore on his horse.png|Griamore on his horse Griamore holding Elizabeth.png|Griamore holding Elizabeth Meliodas vs Griamore.png|Meliodas stopping Griamore from pulling out his sword Meliodas hitting Griamore.png|Meliodsa hitting Griamore Meliodas dodging Griamore's fast attacks.png|Meliodas dodging Griamore's fast attacks Meliodas finishing hit on Griamore.png|Meliodas dealing the finishing blow on Griamore Meliodas defeating Griamore before the cup reaches the ground.png|Meliodas defeating Griamore before the cup reaches the ground Veronica scolding Griamore.png|Veronica scolding Griamore Veronica and Griamore.png|Veronica and Griamore Griamore.png|Griamore without armor Diane and Griamore.png|"Matrona" and Griamore Griamore vs. Diane.png|Griamore vs. "Matrona" Diane fighting Griamore.png|Griamore being hit Griamore using Wall.png|Griamore showing his power Wall Griamore using his power Wall to push Diane out of the ring.png|Griamore using his power Wall to push "Matrona" out of the ring Young Veronica riding on young Griamore.png|Young Veronica riding on young Griamore Young Veronica told Griamore.png|Young Veronica told Griamore Diane defeating Griamore.png|"Matrona" defeat Griamore Diane sending Griamore flying out of the ring.png|"Matrona" sent Griamore flying out of the ring Veronica and Griamore ready for battle.png|Veronica and Griamore ready for battle Griamore trapping Elizabeth in a Perfect Shell.png|Griamore trap Elizabeth Griamore being blown away by Guila.png|Griamore blew away by Guila Griamore protecting Veronica.png|Griamore protecting Veronica from Diane powers Elizabeth thanking Griamore for what he did for Veronica.png|Elizabeth thanks Griamore for always thinking about Veronica ---- '}} Griamore blocking Hendrickson's attack.png|Griamore blocking Hendriksen's attack Chapter88Last.png|Griamore and Dreyfus attacking together Hendrickson ---- '}} Griamore stopping the Red Demon attack.png|Griamore using Perfect Shell to stops a Red Demon's attack Griamore using Long Shield.png|Griamore protects Howzer and Gilthunder Three Misfits training with the druids.png|Three Misfits training with the druids |-| Covers= Volume 16.png|Griamore on the cover of Volume 16 ---- Chapter31.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter32.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter34.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter37.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter84.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 84 Chapter89.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter100.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter132.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 132 Chapter158.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 158 Chapter162.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter192.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 192 Chapter200.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Griamore on the cover of Chapter 285 Anime Character Profile= Griamor Anime.png Griamore full appearance.png |-| Plot= '}} Dreyfus, Howzer and Griamore watching the crossing shooting stars.png|Dreyfus, Howzer and Griamore watching the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} Veronica with Griamore arriving at Vaizel Fight Festival.png|Veronica with Griamore arriving at Vaizel Festival Griamore vs Diane announcement.png|Griamore vs "Matrona" announcement Diane and Griamore facing in the ring.png|"Matrona" and Griamore facing in the ring Griamore using Wall against Diane.png|Griamore using Wall against "Matrona" Diane knocking out Griamore.png|"Matrona" knocking out Griamore Griamore in armor.png|Griamore in armor Griamore trapping Elizabeth in Perfect Shell.png|Griamore catching Elizabeth in Perfect Shell ---- '}} Young Griamor with Dreyfus.png|Young Griamore with Dreyfus Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room.png|Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room |-| Animated GIFs= Griamore using his ability Wall.gif Diane as Matrona defeating Griamore and his Wall.gif Griamore trapping Elizabeth with Perfect Shell.gif Griamore using Long Shield.gif it:Griamore/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries